Torture Time!
by SuperFunnyAwesomeGirl
Summary: THIS IS FUNNEH! READ CUS I KNOW U WANT TO! YOU'LL LOVE IT I PROMISE! READ NOW OR ELSE I'LL EAT YA ! NOT A TRUTH OR DARE! WAY BETTER!
1. Seaseme Strret

HI THERE!

This wek's topic: SEASEME STREET!

PpG and RrB : NOOOOO!

Relax!

I get on my marvelous chair*

Ah, here it is..

Cookie monster: Mary, do you have any cookies?

Mary: the answer is yes!

Cookie monster: now here is most important question. U no miss this.

Cookie monster: Can me.. uh.. have a cookie?

Mary: can you have a cookie?

Cookie monster: That the question lady.

Mary : the answer is no

Cookie Monster: *jaw drops*

Cookie monster: me ask another question..WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Mary: you can't have a cookie

Cookie monster: *heart attack*

Mary: U CAN HAVE ALL THE COOKIES!

Cookie monster: YAY! *EATS COOKIES!*

ALL: BAWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

ME: FRICKEN FUNNY! NEXT!

Librarian(lb): now what can I get u?

Cookie monster(cm): I want uh.. little red riding hood…..and a box of cookies please

Lb: this is a library. We don't have cookies.

Cm: oohhhhh….ok..me will have uh..nursery rhymes…..and a box of cookies plz

Lb: '.cookies!

Cm: ok..i take uh.. picture book…and a box of cookies.

Lb: WE DON'T HAVE COOKIES! JUST BOOKS! ONLY BOOKS! NO COOKIES! ALRIGHT?

Cm: oh ok.. just give me a box of cookies.

Lb: NOO! THERE ARE NO COOKIES!

Cm: I have feeling u don't have cookies.

Lb: THAT'S RIGHT!

Cm: me have book about cookies…and a glass of milk please

Lb: *faints*

Cm: how about a glass of juice? You have any cantolupe?

Me: HILLARIUOS! I LOVE COOKIE MONSTER! OOH WHAT'S THIS?

DEXTER: DEE-DEE GET OUT OF MY LA-BOR-A-TORY!

ME:OOPS!THATS NOT SEASEME STREET..

HERE IT IS..

Gina: poopers

Oscar: just got a cell phone and wanted to see if it works

Gina: well I guess it works

Oscar's: alright ba-bye. *calls again*

Gina: poopers

Oscar: still checking

Gina: it works Oscar

Oscar: well maybe it doesn't work every time. I'll call her again just to make sure

Gina: look ur phone works now stop calling me*hangs up*

Oscar: oohh look at that she hang up on me.. what a grouch!

Gordon: I need to call gina

Oscar: oh well why didn't u say so? Here u go

Gina: I can not believe Oscar is calling me again..*picks up phone* alright that's it. If u don't stop calling me-

Gordon: Gina?

Gina: uh..Mr. Hamphord?

Gordon: are u always this grouchy taking care of my store?

Gina:*explains everything and says sorry*

Gordon: that's ok.*gives it back to Oscar and they argue*

Oscar: yah that's what I get for being so nice!

Me: LOL

Martians: OHH..YIPYIPYIPYIPYIP

Martians: fan fan fan…yipyipyiypyipyiyp

Martians: uh huh uh huh uh huh..fan TALK? HELLO? HELLO?...NO..NO..NONONONONONONONO

Martians: fan READ? BOOK BOOK BOOK BOOK…NO NO..NONONONONONO..UH HUHH HUH

Martians: ohhhhh fan SWITCH

Martians; fan blowwws fan blows fan blows…yipyipyipyiyp…whoaaaaaaa!

Me'' That's all for today!

I love You people!

Stay tuned for next weeks topic: dragon ball-z!

PPg and RRb: still locked up in chains: review so we can get out of here!


	2. Chapter 2

Um..hi guys.

Just wanted to let you know that I read the reviews yesterday, and some of them were very hurtful.

I should have told you earlier that you are supposed to review, not flame.

If you need to flame, do it somewhere else. Flames are not allowed here.

If you really hate this story, then don't read or review it at all.

Don't bother reviewing now to say sorry those of you who have given me flames instead of reviews.

I'm going to make SOME of you a deal.(not the haters)

I could either delete this story and make the crossover even though I don't have ten reviews yet.

OR

I can continue this story until it is done.

REMEMBER HATERS: DON'T REVIEW WITH A HATEFUL COMMENT. UNDERSTAND?

I don't care if some of you hate it. I'm talking to those that don't.

See ya.


	3. DBZ

Hello-o, hello-o, hello-o.

I'M BACK! HOORAY!

Today's topic: Dragonball-z!

YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

THIS IS HOW I LIKED DBZ:

One day, my brother told me that our best friends love dbz.

He showed me a video about vegeta saying ''It's OVER 9000!

I really liked it, so I decided to watch it.

Surprisingly, I liked it too.

Though I still diddn't love it like my best friend did.

I love powerpuff girls, because it was the first show I have ever watched.

*End of story*

''Well we still hate you anyway,'' said the ppg and rrb.

'' Oh how hurtful,'' I said sarcastically. Don't get me wrong, I love them, and I know there just joking.

ANYWAYS, WE'RWE MOVING ON!

Oh here's some childhood memory of dbz:

Brother(playing dbzbudokai tenkaichi watcha ma call it): Hey can you get me some water?

Me: watching him play): It's right next to you!

Brother: *pretends he can't reach it* ughhh..i can't reach it!

Me; Nice try. *PERTENDS TO GO TO BATHROOM* (thinking: what an idiot) (he was pertending to not reach the glass of his water)

Brother:*looks around* well since she isn't around* drinks water*

Me: *gasps then sneaks up behind him* GOTCHA!

Brother: AHH! WHAT'RE YOU GONNA DO TO ME?

Me: *smirks* How about take your video game away

Brother; NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*end*

LOL!

Ah, the memories of the good ol' days.

WHEN POWERPUFF GIRLS WAS STILL ON TV!

''I know right?...We were so awesome!'' said the ppg and rrb.

''I can't believe you're on boomerang!'' I said, (obviously shuddering from the thought of boomerang).

OOPS, OFF TOPIC..

Well, stay tuned for next week's topic!

NWT: Foster's!

I was thinking dora, but that would be torturing me too.

''We hate dbz!'' shouted the ppg and rrb in unison.

*gasps*''WHY!'' I shouted.

'' Cuz we hate it!'' they all shouted.

''Ahem'' I said calmly.

''Cuz it's Japanese!'' they shouted agfain.

''WHO Cares?'' I shouted back at them.

See ya later guys!

"HELLLLLP!'' shouted the ppg and rrb as they were still l9ocked up in chains.

" No, you''l never get out!..MUWAHAHAHA!'' I said, loving their pain.

I'm so evil.

I DEMAND YOU TO REViEW!

BUT, before you go, I'm continuing this story till it's done, but I'm also making the crossover.

Now review.


	4. Foster's

Heyyy…GUUYYYS!

ARE YOU READY FOR THE MOST AWESOMEST SHOW IN THE UNIVERSE?

''YEAH!'' shouted everyone except for the ppg and rrb.

''Yeah,'' said the ppg and rrb sarcastically.

''Glad you like it!'' I said, smiling. They groaned.

My FAVS parts in Foster's(long name I know):

Bloo: When I'm done you go downstairs, get it, then walk back up.

Mac: NO WAY! We're going together! One..two-

Mac: We're to-ugh- heavy!

Bloo: You're too heavy, fatty, get off!

Mac: You're the fat one, fatty!

Ok that was my fist favorite..here's the second:

Bloo: Blehya,blehya,blehya

Bloo : Try two…blehya,blehya,blehya

Bloo: got any friends?

Man:* gets friends*

Bloo: blehya, blehya..i'll take them, how much?

Man: *tell him*

Bloo: WHAT? For these? I don't have that kind of money! *kicks him in the shin and runs away*

Man: Ow! my shin!

Here is from last week's topic:

Everyone says they're alien.

Yamcha: Am I an alien?

Vegeta: Probably

Krillin: Vegeta WHYYYY?

Vegeta: Because I'm a monkey! (KABOOM!) *turns into monkey*

Goku: And now I'm dead. Bleh.* stinks tongue out and pretends to die*

Tien : I'm the only serious chatrecter in this show.

Nappa: Now I'm a ghost. Or am I?

''That is SO scary!'' exclaimed Bubbles.

''Stop being such a baby!'' said Buttercup.

''Buttercup! Be nice!'' Blossom commanded.

''NOT THIS AGAIN!'' yelled Brick.

''I can't take this anymore! How do we get out of this!'' said Butch.

''I don't know. Why are you asking me?'' asked Boomer.

* -_-* '' I WAS ASKING BRICK YOU DUMBASS!'' shouted Butch.

''Oh,'' Boomer replied quickly.

''How am I supposed to know! I'm not Einstein! The wqorld would be better if I was though..'' mumbled Brick.

''No, it would be worse,'' said, well, me.

Everyone except Brick snickered while Brick glared at me. I gave him a toothy grin. It looke very ugly.

'' Hey guys, did I mention that my sister got a BUNCH of powerpuff girls toys? When I saw how many she had, I was like, that is SO unfair! Isn't it?'' I said.

''Can we stop story time, and begin ending time so those people will stop staring at us!'' he said, while he and everyone else looked at the camera.

''Well somebody is grumpy. Well, yeah, ok, fine, whatever,'' I said, while PER-TEN-DING to turn off the camera.

''Bye guys,'' I said whispering in the camera.

* * *

SORRY GUYS COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING FOR FOSTER'S. I'LL WRITE ANOTHER CHP. THIS WEEK TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU. :) YEAH I KNOW, SUCKS.

CAPS LOCK ROCKS!

BYE AND THE MAGICAL BUTTON IS RIGHT DOWN THERE.

YOU KNOW WHICH BUTTON TO PRESS.

CLICK IT OR YOU DIE.

* GETS GUN* I'm serious...


	5. Rebecca or Justin?

HI!

HERE'S THE FAMOUS QUESTION: WHO'S WORSE? REBBECA BLACK OR JUSTIN BIEBER?

''Rebecca Black!'' shouted the rrb.

''Justin Bieber!'' shouted the ppg.

I facepalmed.

''WHAT?'' they yelled.

''It's half and half, we'll never know…how about both?'' I ask, calmly.

''YEAH!'' they yelled, happy that they don't have to decide.

Now what? Oh! I know!

''Hey guys! I've been wondering..I mean, if they made powerpuff girls z, what's next? Powerpuff girls GT?'' I asked them.

''I have no idea. Who in the right mind would make me look like Brute, and make the rowdyruffs dorky! Well, cept Butch. He's emo,'' said Buttercup.

''Don't know. Hey you know what? People tell me I'm really funny, and awesome, and it's because you have to meet me to believe it.'' I tell them. Actually, more like you guys.

''Remind me why are the lights off, and you have a flashlight when it's not even night-time?'' asked Blossom, clearly annoyed by me being so immature.

''I feel like it. Plus, it's story time!'' I exclaim, excitedly. They all groaned.

''One day, my dad was at a store with me and my brother. Problem was, he forgot his wallet…'' I said.

''Ooh…..'' everyone said, obviously interested.

''In the car,'' I continued.

''Oh,'' they said, uninterested now.

I still continued,''So me and my brother made him quote Mojo Jojo,'' I said, getting to the good part.

''Woah,'' everybody stated.

''Then he said,''I forgot my wallet…curses,'' ''Even though it wasn't that funny, my brother and I still laughed as we got his wallet. The End!''

''Wow!'' they said.

''Oh and sometimes my brother makes fun of Butch.'' I looked at Butch, who glared at me while I looked at everybody else. They were snickering.

(I'm doing this part in dialogue cuz it's longer)(P.S. he likes to make them sound gangster.):

BRO: Brick: Ay bro, can you pull a slug out of you but?'' Then Butch says: Sure thing, bro. *insert pooping here* Ahhh..got it.

ME: *busts out laughing and saying: ewwwwwwwwwwwwww!

The End!

While it ended, everyone was rofl-ing, while Butch looked like this: 0.0

Ok guys, I always thought truth or dare stories were cliché, but I actually played truth or dare in real life.

''One night, I was playing truth or dare with my friends. This is what happened.''

FRIEND 1: I dare you to hug your brother!

ME: Sure. Whatever. *hugs brother*

FRIEND 1 SAYS TO FRIEND 2: DARE YOU TO KISS THE WALL!

FRIEND 2: OMG! NO WAY!

FRIEND 1: I dare you to dance with that toy bear.

ME: 'I can do this. I can do this.' ALRIGHT. *dances with toy bear for two seconds, then pertends he fell down* Oops. He fell. Oh well. Next?

FRIEND 2: I DARE BOTH OF YOU TO GO IN THE LIVING ROOM WHERE ALL THEY MEN ARE!

Friend 1 and ME: No prob. *goes in, comes back* Well, that was quick.

ME to friend 1: DARE YOU TO GO IN THE ROOM WHERE ALL THE BOYS ARE, AND ASK: ''WHO FAVORITE COLOR IS CHICKEN?''

FRIEND 1: Sure thing. * Does dare, comes back, surprisingly unharmed.

BOY: WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR? MY FAVORITE COLOR IS NOT CHICKEN, IT'S RICE! GET IT RIGHT!

Then he left as we all laughed.

FRIEND 2 TO ME: I dare you to eat this big ball of chocolate in one bite!

ME: POkay. * pops it in mouth, (my face is really big), chews it slowly, while my friends stare at me.

FRIEND 2: EWWW! THAT IS SO GROSS!

FRIEND 1: I KNOW RIGHT!

ME: *finished the chocolate* At least I did it!

The End!

''Disturbing.." said the ppg and rrb in unison.

The ppg glared at the rrb. ''JINX! YOU OWE ME A SODA!…WHERE'S MY SODA?'' they both said in unison.

''I just LOVE breaking the fourth wall! Don't you guys? Oh, and you know what, my sister has a crush on one of the rowdyruff boys.'' I told them, trying to get their attention.

''WHO?'' yelled the ppg and rrb.

''Brick.'' I said simply. Brick looked at me in horror, like he was in a horror movie. Well actually romance movie, but for him horror is romance.

Then, to break the awkward silence, Boomer spoke up.

''I'm glad you didn't put on that Rebecca Black song.''

''Boomer you idiot! Don't remind her!'' shouted butch.

Brick was still in an idiotic position. He just stood there, doing nothing.

Again, he looks like this: 0.0

I smirked and replied to him, "Thanks for reminding me Boomer!''

Then I turned Justin Bieber's song on, for a change.

You know you love me,

You know you care,

Just shout whenever,

And I'll be there.

Baby, baby, baby, ohh

Luckily, I had on ear plugs.

''AHH! MAKE IT STOP! MY BRAIN IS MELTING!''

* * *

Before you review, you guys should read my new story: I'm a Designer. Someof it is actually true, and it involves me. It gets really interesting in the fourth chapter. Also, the first chapter is a little funny. AND YES ROCUEVAS, I DID STEAL DBZ ABRIDGED! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Okay, NOW you can review.


	6. Powerpuff Girls!

I'M BAAAAAAACK!

YEAH!

''Give it up or the last topic EVER! The…POWERPUFF GIRLS! WOOOT!

(I know that this isn't torture guys, but I included it anyway.)

Let's start off with this:

Butch thought of how ugly Buttercup is as he walked out of the bathroom. Little did he know that Boomer was in front of him. Butch LITERALLY THREW UP ON HIS FACE! Boomer ran down the hallway, screaming like a girl.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone laughed after that. Well, cept Boomer of course.

''Now that was a good story,'' Butch admitted.

''Too bad this isn't torture, but since its Powerpuff Girls, I decided to add it. I mean, why else would they be watching this?'' I said while all of us looked at the camera.

''Don't know,'' they all said quickly.

''So guys, who's cuter, Kirby or Hamtaro?'' I asked everyone.

''KIRBY!'' they all shouted loudly that I covered my ears.

''Okay guys you don't have to shout it.'' I told them.

''ANYWAYS, who's better? Mario or Sonic?''

''Mario!'' said the reds.

''Sonic!'' said the blues.

''LUIGI!'' said the greens.

Everyone looked at them.

''Um…that wasn't part of the question but okay.'' I said, breaking the akward moment.

''Just one thing, though, why?'' I asked the greens.

'' Cuz HE'S GREEN, DUH!'' they yelled at me.

'' Alright! Alright! SHEESH!''

Hey, you know that when I was five, I pooped on the floor. So at first I didn't realize it, and I didn't know what poop was. When I kept on pooping on the floor, I took a step back, and I just kept on pooping. Now, when my mom told me that, I laughed at myself.''

''Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Gross!'' yelled Bubbles.

''Just…don't ever tell me that again,'' said Buttercup.

''I think I'm going to throw up!'' Blossom said, clutching her stomach.

''WATCH OUT SHE'S GONNA BLOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!'' the rrb shouted.

''QUICK! TO THE BATHROOM!'' I yelled to her.

Everyone but Blossom went in the bathroom and locked the door.

''NOT YOU GUYS!'' I shouted, throwing a shoe at the door so that they can come out. Good thing they did.

Afterwards, Blossom went in the bathroom to throw up.

When she came out, I told her that she should cover her ears. So she did.

''Yesterday, my friend accidently stepped into dog poop( Bubbles and Buttercup covered their ears too), and it was because she wasn't watching where she was going.''

''WHY DO YOU KEEP ON TALKING ABOUT POOP?'' yelled the rrb.

I shrugged. (I do random stuff in my free time.)

Oh yah, so her name is Friend 3.

''ALSO, once I talked so much that I gave Friend 2 a headache.''

''I can see why,'' muttered Boomer.

I glared at him while he smiled at me.

''Hey guys can you get me that trash can. I'm too lazy to get up and throw this away all by myself. I mean II have TO GET UP, WALK OVER THERE, TROW IT IN, WASH MY HANDS, THEN WALK BACK OVER HERE. Now that is a lot! Right?'' I asked them.

''Sure, whatever,'' they all said rolling their eyes.

Butch got up, took the piece of trash from me, and while he was walking to the trash can, we all looked at each other, nodding.

''Hey Butch, stop right there.'' Brick said. Butch stopped.

''Wait stand in the square, and turn around so we can see your face.'' Boomer said.

So he stood in the square, muttering um ok. WOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW what an idiot.

''One,'' Blossom whispered.

''Two,'' Bubbles whispered.

''THREE!'' Buttercup shouted.

So I pulled the invisible rope at that very second, and LOADS OF USED DIAPERS FELL ON HIS HEAD!

He was yelling, ''WTF!'' while we all laughed.

''So was this a prank?'' he asked, angrily.

''Yup!'' we responded, still laughing.

Butch went to go take a shower, while we stopped laughing, and I spoke up.

''So guys, since there wasn't any torture today, I'm going to turn on Caramelldansen, since I know it's annoying.'' I told everybody while I turned it on.

Song, singing, song,

Blah, blah-GET TO THE FUNNY BUNNY DANCE!

We watched the dancers do the bunny dance.

''I can do that watch.'' I said, copying them.

''Look at me! I'm a bunny! La, la, la!'' I said while everyone laughed.

When I stopped, everyone went back into torture-mode, groaning.

Butch was STILL in the shower. HAHA!

* * *

That's it..*sniffles*..it's..over.

I know what you're thinking:' NOOOOO! WHY?'

BUT, I am working on a crossover that is REALLY GOOD AND INTERESTING.

I WOULD LOVCE IT IF YOU REVIEWED IT PLEASE.

It's called Reversed Lives.

Bye everyone! Don't forget to review this, and Reversed Lives please! Thanks!

~SuperFunnyAwesomeGirl


End file.
